


Scared But STRONG

by Tremble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fighting, Sober Gamzee Makara, its pretty violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremble/pseuds/Tremble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunase's Pov</p><p>You're name is Lunase Zahhak and you're scared for your life.<br/>You have a huge flush crush on Gamzee Makara and you are going over to his hive later today. It wasn't suppose to end like this, none of this was suppose to happen. You wish you would have listened to your lusus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared But STRONG

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so i'm sorry if it's bad or if it sucked.

Your name is LUNASE ZAHHAK and you are scared for your life. 

Okay, let us back it up a bit. 

As I have said before your name is LUNASE ZAHHAK, and your trolltag is epicureDancer. You tend to speak with a “speech impediment with r’s sQ yQu weplace it with hQw yQu pwQnounce it. YQu lQve Q’s. YQu also tend tQ have a lQt of enewgy.” You are going to GAMZEE MAKARA’S HIVE later tonight, and you might have a FLUSH CRUSH on him. Oh what are you talking about, you fell HORNS OVER HEELS with him…..er….horn…You only have one horn on the left side of your head. You like to believe you only have one horn on one side of your head to symbolize how every side of you is completely different.

You don’t spend any time picking your outfit because you, as most trolls, think fashion is stupid. You do however; find it amusing how your closet has a bunch of the same thing, much like some of the human anime. You mean, what’s anime? You act as if you never said that and as if you don’t watch anime. Of course you know you have a hidden passion for those Japanese animated stories (You hope nobody finds out about that), especially d- no you are not getting into this. If you do this, it will only end in a long rant and re-watching episodes.

Stop this craziness. You have things to do.

Well then Mr. BossyPants. You may not care for fashion much but you do care for your hair. You are quite proud of your hair. It falls down your back in black ringlets. Not many trolls have curly hair quite like you do but it’s a pain. You brush out your hair, oh jegus that took a long time. 

You glance over at the time and oh fuck you are going to be late if you don’t leave soon. You grabbed your gift for Gamzee and ran out the door managing to avoid your lusus. He doesn’t like you hanging out with him for some reason, it’s not like he’s going to go on a murderous rampage and kill you or something, you don’t understand your lusus thoughts.  
As you were walking to his house you heard this really loud cry, it sort of sounded like a scream. It kind of…sounded like it came from Gamzee’s hive!

You ran to his hive and barged in.   
“GAMZEE!!” You frantically called out to him. You could hear a loud crash upstairs along with Gamzees not-so-quiet mumbling towards himself. You couldn't understand what he was saying and frankly put you don’t even want to know. Fear invaded every space of your being, did something bad happen to him to make him act this way. Another loud crash was heard, this time it sounded like glass. You slowly trudged up his stairs, your bloodpusher going into a frantic overdrive. You could feel- and hear it beating faster and heavier with every step you took. A bad feeling swelled inside your gut, and you couldn't get rid of it. This is just Gamzee, no reason to be afraid. You try to reason to yourself. Gamzee would never do anything bad to me, or so you thought.

You press your ear to the door he’s in. His mutters have stopped and so have the crashing but replacing it were his loud pitiful wails. Everything in you said to not open the door, but of course you didn’t listen. You will come to regret this very moment later in life. Later meaning soon, but of course you didn’t know this. Not just yet.

As I was saying you opened the door,” Gamzee… Are you okay?? I…um I got you a present.” You said ever so cautiously while every nerve in your body said to run, but might I say again. You never listen. 

Gamzee slowly looks up at you; His eyes are irritated and blood shot. Nearly transparent purple tears run down his face effectively ruining his clown like face paint. His hair is always a mess, but now it looked horrible. Royal indigo blood is running down his arm. You looked to the cause of the injury and see several pieces of glass stuck inside his arm. Aha! It was the glass breaking you heard earlier. 

“Gamzee?” You call out to him,” What happened here?!?”You were not prepared to see this. His hive never really was neat but now as you look around… There’s shattered glass scattered around on the floor and his stuff looks like it was just thrown around. His posters are all ripped and you see the wheel of his unicycle lying around and deflated by more pieces of glass. How Gamzee managed to separate the wheel from the unicycle itself, the world will never know. You also see random splotches of indigo blood around. You guess he hurt himself more than once while trashing his place, why he is trashing the place and throwing shit you have no idea. However, you do know that something severely is wrong here.

“Um, do you want me to get Karkat?” You say knowing Karkat is Gamzees moirail. You don’t quite know what to say and you feel very awkward standing here like this. He looks at you, well he has been looking at you but this time he looks as if he’s about to say something, which he does.

“Karkat...KARKAT!” He takes a moment to laugh. This really is freaking you out, your instincts are telling you to run for your life but you can’t move. You are frozen with fear, unable to even tear your gaze from him.” Karbro is gone.” He smiles.” Everybody is gone heh, except you. IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE THIS PLACE. Then…..THEN I could use your bones and make my special stardust. ILL USE THE MIRACLES FROM YOUR VEINS TO to paint the walls.” He stands up and grabs a club in each hand. Oh shit. Now you regret staying here. 

Gamzee has a lazy smile on his face, but this time his eyes show a glint of something you can’t quite place. Anger, Evil, Rage, or just generally fucked up, you can’t tell. You don’t have much time to ponder on this thought too much because next thing you know he starts running towards you. 

Your name is LUNASE ZAHHAK and you’re scared for your life.   
You run out of his way, but of course in like every single stereotypical horror movie, you trip on one of his horns and fall down. Oh fuck, you’ve never felt this much fear or this much regret before in your life. You stagger to your feet and take out your knives from your strife deck. You have been told before that you aren’t very observant. You now realize that’s true because you see three jagged scratches across his face you didn’t notice before. You are standing next to his recuperacoon, even though you know you should never take your eyes off the opponent, something was telling you to look inside of it. Now you know to always trust your instinct. You take a quick glance inside. 

OH

MY

GOG

There was no sopor slime like you expected it to be. It was MUCH, MUCH WORSE. Inside I saw a lot of different colors and bodies…

There were bodies squished inside a single recuperacoon. (You wonder how he got all those trolls to fit in there, but that isn't your main focus so you push the thought away) You kept staring at them. They were packed in there, a ball of twisted limbs covered in rainbow colors. That freaked you out, but what freaked you out most was the candy red blood, and nubby horns you saw, the same ones that belonged to his moirail. Gamzee killed his moirail, he killed Karkat. Of all the people, you never would have guessed he would kill him. 

Kill, you would have never thought Gamzee would ever kill somebody important to him. You never thought your flush crush would do any of this. Why… Why did he do this? 

You heard Gamzee chuckle,” I see you found them. They’re all dead. THEY’RE MOTHERFUCKING DEAD! You know why sis? DO YOU?!? I’ll tell you why. They are all STUPID LOWBLOODS. That’s how it is meant to be. THEY GET SUBJUGATED. Now I know. I MOTHERFUCKING KNOW who I was meant to be along. I WILL RAISE ABOVE ALL YOU PATHETIC LOWBLOODS and take my place as a high MOTHER FUCKING SUBJUGGALTOR.”

You took a step forward and took a deep breath.” Does your moirail mean nothing to you? I know he means a lot to you, you’re crying. You wouldn't be crying if that wasn't the case!” You try to reason with the clown. “That never mattered to you before.”  
“Before? BEFORE?? I was an idiot back then. I REFUSE TO MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN. He was a lowblood. He was so low he wasn't even on the motherfuckin’ spectrum. HE deserved to die most. I WILL NOT be anything with anytroll so FUCKIN’ LOW. And now……AND FUCKING NOW IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO JOIN THEM. “

This is not the same Gamzee you’re crushing on. This Gamzee is heartless and cruel. I’m a blue blood, you think, yet not even I go into the hemospectrum that much. Yes, you think all others below you should follow your commands and yes you highly respect the few blood colors above you but no, you don’t think that gives him the right to kill them. Sadly, that is how a lot of highbloods think. Though, you would have never imagined Gamzee doing that. 

Before you knew it, Gamzee was right above you. His arm is pulled back. He’s about to swing his club right into your head. You froze. You couldn’t move all of this surprise is too much. You could feel the erotic beating deep within your chest. Gamzee was going to kill you. He was going to *kill you*. You clenched your eyes shut and brace yourself for impact, but it never comes. You slowly open your eyes. His club is about an inch from your face, but Gamzee stopped it. He dropped his cubs onto the ground. He didn’t kill you, maybe he finally realized what he was doing is wrong. 

You had no such luck.

“I hope your sleep is motherfucking bitchtits.” You were about to question him until you saw Games fist come towards you. There’s a sharp pain in your temple and everything turns black.

You can no longer be Lunase Zahhak.

Be Gamzee Makara

Gamzee is doing things too horrible to be seen. You cannot be Gamzee Makara.

Be Karkat 

Karkat is dead. Although characters being dead never stopped you from being them before. You be Karkat just long enough for Gamzee to do his disturbing business.

You can now be Lunase again. 

Be Lunase.

You are now Lunase, and you are unconscious as fuck. 

Wake up already.

You open your eyes. Nope!! That’s way too bright; you think you might have just been blinded yourself. You open your eyes slower this time. There’s a strand of hair in your face, you reach up to- You fail attempting to do this. You look down and you see your arms tied to the back of a chair, along with your legs. The seriousness of this situation hits you hard and suddenly. At least I’m not dead, you think. You look around.

In the corner you see more bodies piled up and it honestly scares you. You look at the wall next to it and you see bloods all over the hemospectrum slathered around. There’s a table against the wall opposite of you with glass bottles on it. The contents of it looked an awfully lot like blood, maybe even the blood from the various bodies in this room. It says they’re……….potions? You would never trust any of tho- Is that a kissing potion? You wonder if that could actually work before you remember that you are in a horrible situation that may cause your own death. The panic starts to settle in.

“You’re finally awake.” You look over to see Gamzee walking over to you. What could he possibly want with you, why must you be tied up like this? It would be better if he just killed me now. You tremble in fear, is he going to torture you. You open your mouth to say something but Gamzee beats you too it.

“DON’T SAY A MOTHERFUCKING THING I have to tell you some things. I was going to KILL YOU, but FOR SOME REASON I CANT and it’s your fault ………..It’s all your fault I LOVE YOU I CANT KILL THE ONE I LOVE. You’re going to pay for this. YOU ARE SETTING ME BACK.” Now if he said he loved you in any other way you would have been thrilled, ecstatic. Now, you only feel fear, you’re scared, the one you love is doing this to you. Something must have happened to make him do this……Although, knowing what made him like this won’t do any good. It’s already too late. 

Your eyes start to water at the thought, your Gamzee will never be the same again. And if he ever did get back to normal you probably wouldn't even be alive to see it at the rate things are going now.

“So now, SO MOTHERFUCKING NOW I am going to keep you here sis. You will belong to me forever. I think it will be fun TO WATCH YOUR MIRACLES POUR OUT OF YOUR VEINS.” You felt tears run down your face as he said this. You aren't quite sure why you’re crying, you don’t even feel like it’s you tied there. You feel detached, as if you were just a visitor here in Lunase’s body watching what’s going on instead of feeling it, but you aren't. You can’t be because you are Lunase. This confuses you; a lot of things right now confuse you. Nothing makes sense and you don’t understand it. This severely frustrates you; maybe that’s why there are tears, tears of frustration and confusion. You don’t know. As I said before, you feel as if you don’t know anything anymore; you’re lost. The one you loved, the one you wanted to be your matesprit changed. He changed so much in such a little amount of time you don’t even know what to do with yourself. Gamzee is smiling at you. It’s not the usual lazy, happy and carefree smile he use to always have. No. No, this one is too different. Now his smile looks borderline psychotic and empty. That smile doesn't belong to your Gamzee. Actually, no, you can’t say that. He is not your Gamzee, he isn't yours now and he won’t ever be in the future. As it is going now it seems as if your future won’t be very long. 

You have to get out of here. These are only ropes holding you; you realize something you should have realized long ago. You are STRONG, these mere ropes do not stand a chance against your STRENGTH. You struggle against the ropes for only a few seconds before they snap. You easily rip the rope off your feet as well. Never underestimate the STRENGTH of a dancer. 

You look at Gamzee in triumph.

“Am I still a weak lowblood?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add the next part to it if enough people like this.


End file.
